


You Know Me Better Than I Know Myself

by Kaylaa_breianne



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Broken Louis, CEO Louis, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Meeting Again, Rimming, They're kinda gonna be each other's forever, alternative universe, cute flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaa_breianne/pseuds/Kaylaa_breianne
Summary: Louis just got his heart completely stomped on, and he's in dire need of a soulmate. Cue Harry!OrBasically Louis just lost whom he thinks is the love of his life and he's completely broken. He's the CEO of a major management company and he's lonely and hungry. Harry is the baker down the street whom he is inevitably going to fall in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my best friend and beta Jenn! Thanks for the motivation, support and the idea to start this!  
> Love you :)

Louis was thinking back. Back to when things weren't so complicated, and he didn't have to feel so much pain. He couldn't comprehend why he had to lose the love of his life. He loved Tanner, more than anyone he had ever been with. He couldn't believe it was over.  
Louis had been wallowing away in the comfort of his bedroom for a week now. The thought of going outside of his bedroom was unbearable. Even getting up to go to the bathroom was a nuisance. He was drowning in his thoughts and tears ever since the worst day. 

The worst day.  
The day he got his heart ripped out, stomped on and thrown out for the dogs. 

It was last Friday, the third anniversary he was sharing with his beloved Tanner Charles Watson. He was it for Louis, he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his years with. He already had his thriving company and a man who he was ready to start an eternity with, what more could he ask for? Louis was ready for it all, the married life, the kids, everything, as long as it was with Tanner. So he took the next step, he finally took the ring out of the safety deposit box he had it hidden in for months.  
Louis left a box on their bed with a suit he purchased for Tanner, just for the occasion with a handwritten note that said "Date night tonight. The driver will pick you up at 7pm. See you soon my love. Love, Louis".  
Louis waited three hours in that restaurant. Three hours with no response back to his text messages or phone calls. After three brutal hours of worry and rejection, with a ring happily seated in his right coat pocket, Louis drags himself home.  
The day only gets worse when he arrives home. He searches his entire apartment and finds no sign of Tanner. His clothes, his glasses, his books were all gone. He was gone. Louis collapsed on the bed where the suit he bought Tanner remained along with a handwritten note of his own.  
"Louis,  
You've been the best man to me, more than I've ever deserved. I love you too much to stay. I can't hurt you anymore. I've been anything but truthful and faithful to you and you deserve better than that. I have always loved you but I'm afraid I've fallen in love with someone else and I need to leave. I'm sorry. -T"

In less than 100 words, Louis' heart was crushed into bits and his world was turned upside down. This was the man he loved, and whom he was prepared to spend the rest of his days with and now he's gone. He doesn't even know where he's gone to or who stole his beloveds heart.  
Late Saturday night, Louis decided it was time to get out of the house. He had run out of booze earlier that day, not to mention he ran out of food on Wednesday. Louis didn't care to eat anymore, he couldn't keep it down. All he needed was the alcohol to keep him numb, at least temporarily.  
Louis makes it to the liquor store down the street, as he walks, he passes so many happy couples on the way and it makes him feel even worse. He couldn't stop his thoughts and reminiscences. Tanner had been through it all with him. College, coming out, and when he was starting his company, Tanner was right by his side. Louis still couldn't fathom why he would leave him, he was his best friend since they were 20 and no clue where their lives were headed.  
Louis hadn't accepted he was gay until he fell in love with Tanner even though he had remembered having a crush on a boy back when he was in primary school. Tanner was his first real love, his first kiss with a boy and everything in between. He really missed him.  
On his walk back home, Louis noticed a bakery he had never seen before, BearClaw. Hmm, it must be new, he thinks. Louis suddenly notices his hunger pains as he sees all of the items for sale, displayed in the window. They're already closed for the night, but Louis makes note of the bakery for another time.  
Another night of drowning in alcohol while blaring Lana Del Rey and The Fray was what Louis got up to. He actually ate something for the first time in days. On Sunday when he woke up with the worst hangover he had since last Friday night, Louis decided it was time to go back to work. He thought maybe the work will distract him from everything even though he's definitely not looking forward to the stares and looks of pity he will inevitably get on Monday.  
Monday morning is a drag. Louis finally makes it out of bed twenty minutes before the car he scheduled, arrives for him. On the way to the office, Louis spots the bakery again and asks Benjamin to make a stop there. Louis approaches the bakery and registers the foods in the window display again.  
The one thing Louis wasn't expecting to do this morning was feel something other than his heartbreak. That all changes when he meets eyes with a beautiful man whose eyes are so green that they would put emeralds to shame. Louis is a little taken aback when he feels something tingle in his hallow shell of a body. He ignored the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and played them as him just feeling hungry.

"Hello, what can I get for you this morning," the beautiful man asked Louis.  
Louis once again taken aback by this beautiful creature and his beautiful voice. He thinks that he shouldn't be intrigued by this man, he is supposed to be wallowing in despair.  
"I'll take everything you have," Louis says to the man. He doesn't know what possessed him to buy everything but he doesn't retract his request.  
Harry, who's name Louis finally reads on his name tag, was now the one taken aback, "wha...what? You want everything?"  
"Yes, I'll take everything. Here's my card," as Louis hands him his credit card.  
Harry starts to pack everything, and calls a woman named Anne to come and help him pack up all of the baked goods. Once everything is packed, Harry swipes Louis card and hands the card back to him. Louis tells him he will be right back and proceeds to go and get Benjamin to help him take all the baked goods to the car. Once everything is packed and Louis is picking up the last box, Louis puts out his hand to shake hands and thank Harry and Anne.  
“It was our pleasure, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry says, and Louis can’t help but feel a little turned on by being called Mr. Tomlinson by such a gorgeous man.  
Louis waves goodbye and gets to work. Everyone is so excited Louis is back and literally bought enough items from the bakery to feed the company’s entire building. Amidst the meetings, he was pulled into and out of to go to other meetings and conference calls, Louis’ mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t help but still think of Tanner and wonder what he was doing or who he was doing for that matter. The thing that was occupying his mind even more than Tanner was Harry. He couldn’t get that man out of his head, he always Tanner was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life but he must have just been too blinded by Tanner to see the rest of the world. Harry had the most beautiful eyes, and a torso that just went on for days, not that Louis was checking him out or anything.  
The remainder of the day goes on with more meetings and people prodding him with requests and ideas that he could care less about. On the way home, Louis thinks of stopping by the bakery again, just for some dessert to eat after dinner, obviously. He decides not to since he made such a big impression this morning, who knows, they might have closed the shop since they had made profit goals for the day.  
Louis strolls into the sad lonely apartment that he calls home. He eats a quick sandwich, takes a shower and goes to bed.  
The rest of the week drags on, and Louis resists the urge to go see Harry at the bakery. He does indulge himself in a week full of self-pity because of his poor broken soul that cannot be mended.  
A little over a month later, Louis is feeling better and more like himself. Well at least as much as he can because Tanner had been such a big part of him, he didn't feel complete. Tanner had been there by his side since they were twenty, his boyfriend for three, and now he's twenty-seven and is back at square one. Louis doesn't know how he ended up here, but after many long talks with his mum, he knows that everything happens for a reason. He hates being so cliché but it's the thought that has kept him afloat since the breakup.  
Taking strolls around a nearby park is Louis’ favorite thing to do on the weekends. He used to love walking hand in hand with his Tanner, talking about the future and just enjoying the fresh air. He finally had the guts to go out and walk around the park they used to go to one cool Saturday afternoon. He was bundled up and quite looked like the Michelin man if he was being completely honest. He grabs the dog leash, hooks it to Muffin’s collar and puts on her mittens and sweater. Muffin is the dog he decided to take under his wing a few weeks after the breakup. Louis decided that since she looked in just as bad shape as he did when he found her wandering around the streets near his apartment, he may as well keep her. He felt a connection to the pup so of course he had to indulge himself. It also gave him something to preoccupy his mind with, dogs are therapeutic, right?  
Louis and Muffin made it to the park with only a few stops along the way. He walks around leisurely and just follows wherever Muffin decides she wants to wander to. That is until she see’s something that excites her and Louis is literally dragged towards that direction. He finds himself crashing into a large being amidst Muffins chase of a pigeon.  
“Sorry mate, I didn’t mean to bump you. Me dog is a crazy one,” Louis says before he looks at the large human he had run into.  
Shocked by the realization of who he had just ran into, Louis freezes. It’s Harry. He probably doesn’t even remember him, he should just play it cool. Instead his palms get sweaty and Muffin pulls on the leash one too many times and she’s off. Harry notices and starts to run after her at nearly the same time as Louis. They chase crazy Muffin around the park for at least five minutes before they corner her in by the water fountains. Louis grabs her leash and sits at the nearest bench panting and trying to catch his breath, while Harry sits next to him and does the same.  
“Thank you for the help Harry, you really didn’t have to help me chase this crazy broad around the park.” Shit shit shit... Louis had let it slip. He didn’t mean to say his name like he had been thinking of him for the past month, he had only met the guy once for fucks sake. Maybe he’s thinking too much into this.  
“It’s really no bother mate. I needed to get that extra cardio in, and besides, it was quite fun,” Harry said to him. Damn, he hadn’t remembered his name. “Wait how’d you know my name… wait I remember you from somewhere…”  
“The bakery, I was there about a month ago. Went in for some breakfast…” fucking way to act like a specific ass creep Louis, “decided to try somewhere new since I had seen a new shop open up.” This is a clusterfuck.  
“Oh right! I remember you, Mr. Moneybags… Tomlinson right?”  
“Yeah, you can call me Louis though.”  
“Well nice to meet you officially Louis,” Harry says in his raspy ass voice. Louis feels a little something below the belt, the second Harry speaks his name. He should really talk to his therapist, he shouldn’t be turned on when people call him by either his first or last name. It was just everyone, it was just Harry. Maybe it was a Harry think, he thinks. Maybe he should say something.  
“It’s nice to meet you too Harry. Is it your bakery that I went to or do you just work there?”  
“It is mine, I had a smaller shop in Cheshire and business was great for a while so I decided to open up a new location here in London.”  
“So, you’re from Cheshire? I’ve been on a few visits up there for business, very hospitable people.  
“Yep. Been there my whole life. My mum and I decided to open up a bakery once I graduated secondary school since I had always loved to bake. Turns out I’m sort of good at it,” Harry hits Louis with the flirtiest smile he had ever seen.  
“That’s beautiful Harry. You are definitely better than sort of good with your food. My entire building loved your food.” Did he just say beautiful and Harry in the same sentence, way to be subtle Louis, he thinks.  
“Thank you, Louis, but I’m not revolutionary or anything. Just something that I love doing.”  
“Would you like to cater our office Christmas party?” Louis blurts out.  
“Well.. um sure. How many people are we talking?”  
“Three to four hundred. There’s a whole lot of us.”  
“Um, I would just have to double check that I’d have the inventory to do that large of an event but I’m sure we would be more than capable of doing that for you Louis.”  
“I don’t want to pressure you, you barely know me. You don’t owe me any favors, take as much time as you would like.”  
“No, no, I’d love to do this. It would be an amazing business opportunity, it would be mad if I were to turn this down.”  
“Well here is my card, call me or text me any time you would like and we will discuss things further and enjoy the rest of our Saturday. There’s enough business talk during the week and I’d hate to take up too much of your time. I better get this one around a bit more, she’s a ball of energy.” Louis stands up and shakes Harry’s hand.  
“Bye Louis, I will call you first thing Monday morning.” Harry has this underlying tone of excitement when he says that.  
“I will be expecting it then, not a minute after 8am.” Louis winks. “Bye Harry.”

And that was the first day Louis felt a piece of his heart given back to him.


End file.
